conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enclavehunter
__TOC__ howdy Fallout fan! :D Welcome to the wiki, I like your Shattered World thingy and if you could just elaborate a bit more about the background, I might consider joining. Check out Irradiated Earth, a Fallout-based RP game. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Everett-Mexico Economic Development How would you like to have in our historical timeline a joint cooperation between the Union of Everett and Mexico in developing jobs and companies in Mexico that would increase trade between the two countries as part of a plan to reduce American dependence on China. I've already been working this kind of development with India. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) hi encalve whats up? DeanSims 16:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) good, how are you? DeanSims 16:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) check out my timleine here what do you mean go into the futre, and thanks for the compliment, Im thinking about making a map game here free of my althistory tendencies, want to join, and if so, have any ideas for one. DeanSims 17:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) oh, yeah, you got that right, on futurehist wiki i wrote a timeline called Lunar War, and LG cant say, it doesnt belong here, ad its totlay ASB anyway, and poof, it goes bye-bye. DeanSims 17:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know this may come as a surprise and stuff, but could I use Spain please? My plans have changed, but if you object, I understand. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. Best wishes on that project of yours. ;) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't mean to be intrusive or anything, but I just asked Super if I could adopt Cascadia. I found developing the League too difficult, so I was going to move to that nation. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, its the perfect plan. I just dropped everything to see it fulfilled. I was giggling over it. I need this. My plans, so close to perfection. And I just thought you were asking sort of like to clean up the place. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just remembered I even suggested the idea. But can I get a piece of land, anything? I just need a foothold in North America. Please. -_- --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh don't worry about that anymore. I just remembered the Skandanvia is a blank, and Greenland is open to anyone. I'm doing some research on hydroponics and tundra settments, and I have grandious plans for that island. If we could put a man on the moon, then I know we can make a city that can support more than a million people is a cold region. Look at Fairbanks for example. 15,000 people living in an inhospitable area. Using FW tech, I have developed an idea. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey the Hurian refugees need to purchase food, and a lot of it. Most of the Hurian cash was shuttled out of the nation ($2.1 trillion in cash as stated on the nation article). While I leave most of those 50 million refugees in American Canada, I need food for the workteams in Greenland. You interested? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 07:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'll buy these islands from the United States: *Baffin Island *Southampton Island *Coats Island *Mansel Island *Nottingham Island *Salisbury Island *Mill Island And generally any of those Canadian islands to the north that you are willing to sell. Also, if that won't work, I'll buy Yukon or the North-West Territory. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good. I was seeking to purchase Canada's old territories from you sense their serverly underpopulated, and can support the 60 million refugees I plan on moving there. I'll get to work on it, but I need the U.S.'s cooperation, such as you let the refugees set up their homes in the Yukon and other areas there, and grant them indepedence once the nation is accepted into the game. Your call. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I gUess that could work for a bit until I find a permanent home for the Hurians. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Mother Russia, but I have a foothold there already. I'm send my guys there, liquidating the population, and taking over the Soviet Union. Its for the good of the people. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I get you opinion on the blog I made. I'd like to know what others think of the idea. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Enclave, you can have those bases in the Middle East, I've got something even better planned. I'm surprised I didn't think of this sooner. I tried making an African nation, I was going to swing a Muslim one, but now I realize I was way off the mark in regards to the nation I really should have been aiming for the whole time. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 08:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) What is it, Viva? 77topaz (talk) 08:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I made I nation, I did so with the ever-present attempt to throw God into the mix. The best thing for me to do is to remove him from it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) So, you're creating an atheist state? 77topaz (talk) 09:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC) D*mn straight. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Where? I'm interested. 77topaz (talk) 09:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I must withdraw my statements. I keep thinking about it, and I just don't have the will to do it. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't see how making an atheist state would require more willpower than making a religious state. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) First off, dude I'm sorry. That's not fair. Since you were willing to part with northern Canada to help me, I giving those three bases back. And second, as a staunch Christian, I can't see myself persecuting religion as I intended. Out of self interest of course (UP has a radical liberal nation cause he's a radical liberal, Super has a liberal conservative nation cause his a liberal conservative, and so on). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 10:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I found it childish that I would fight over three bases, while you yourself were willing to gladly give up northern Canada. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Enclave, could I get an alliance between the ISA and the EAF? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah. They can be the best of friends really. My only issue is with Everett and that nation's highly anti-Islamic views (Spencer beat up a Saudi prince). ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Won't be missing any sleep over that. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC)